In memories
by Rito Dey
Summary: The story takes place after Jamie and Claire was married and back in the castle. Everything is going well for the couple until Claire meets someone from her past or should we say from the future. Past will be unfolded. How will their lives be affected? Can they be happy?
1. Prologue

**In Memories**

**Prologue**

* * *

Claire POV

The light is bright where am I? A young girl runs past me. Where am I? "Isn't this nice mommy? I wish I could stay here forever." "Let's go Claire your father is waiting for us." The flower field disappeared in front of me.

Where am I now? Wait a minute isn't it my home? "Darling don't worry we will come back in a week." "But daddy I don't want you to leave. Please don't go." "My little pumpkin, we will be back before you even know it. You just listen to Ms. Piers ok. Mommy and daddy will be back as soon as our work is finished." "No! Don't go…You will never comeback", I screamed but they didn't listen to me. The images are starting to disappear again. I started running…I want to go back home.

"No, no please! I don't want to see this again." Everybody is wearing black. They are sad it's the funeral of Mom and Dad. Everybody is whispering… 'Such a poor child' 'both her parents died' 'she is all alone' 'what she going to do?' 'Poor child!' 'All alone!' 'She is all left alone'. "Stop it…stop talking…please, please stop talking" I screamed but nobody is listing to me.

"Claire!" that voice… "Uncle Lamb!" "Uncle!" he is standing there. Just in front of me. "Come child… come to me." Uncle is calling me. I started moving forward but I can't reach near him. "Uncle, wait for me! I can't catch up to you." I started running but he is moving farther and farther away. "Come Claire…Come!" "Uncle…." I screamed. Everything is turning black. I am all alone and lost. I want to go back home. Tears are dripping down from my eyes. This darkness is consuming me.

"Claire, Claire" that voice "Sassenach! Wake up" "Sassenach!" Jamie….

I began to open my eyes and saw Jamie over me. "Sassenach are you OK?" concern can be seen in his eyes for me. I touched his face and kissed him in the lips. I needed to know if this was true. "I am fine Jamie." I reassured him after breaking our kiss. "I am fine now that you are here with me." "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked as he pushed my lock of hairs behind my ears. "Hmmm…. I did. But it's all over now." "I was so worried about you Sassenach. You were crying in your sleep. I thought I hurt you somehow in my sleep." My heart melted seeing the love and passion for me. "You can never hurt me my dear husband. Even if you go all wild and caveman like." I giggled as I say those words. Jamie always made me feel like a teenage girl. I never said these types of words to Frank. "Wild and caveman like? Well Sassenach, looks like I need to show you how wild and caveman like I can be."

He didn't wait a moment as he kissed hard. The taste of his mouth, the scent of him, I can't help but moan. He slides his tongue inside me. The never ending battle of our tongue is pure heaven. He stop kiss me. The mischievous smile in his face is sending shivers down my spine. His hand is now starting to finger one of breast and his mouth is sucking the other one. The way he is sucking my breasts it's like he is thirsty for so many years. I moan calling his name.

His tongue is now reaching below my body leaving my body chilled with cold. With a quick movement he took my legs and opened my thighs and started licking as if I was some nectar. His tongue was making me crazy, driving me wild. I called his name so loudly that I was sure everybody heard me but I didn't care if anyone heard us or not. He is teasing me with his tongue. I can't take it anymore.

"Jamie please!" I requested him. He looked at me than again began torturing me with his tongue. I can't hold it anymore. I came calling his name my eyes are closed and my hands are in his hair. He is drinking me not missing a single drop.

After I finish cumming he looked at me. I can't wait anymore. I took him in my hand stroking him quickly. His cock is so big and thick at it is making me hungry for more. He positioned atop of me brushed his cock against my clit. I can't help but gasp; he took the opportunity and kissed me hard on the lips pushing his cock deep inside. Moving my legs farther so that he can be deeper inside me he settled it on his hip. I love how hard his cock is when he is inside. His hard cock is sliding inside me not missing a beat. I felt my walls opening for him, embracing him tightly, as he thrust inside me.

"Do you like that Sassenach? Like how my cock is inside you" he said as he thrust harder.

"Yes…yes Jamie more" I moan.

"You are made for me. Look how my cock is a perfect fit for you." I love when he talks dirty to me.

"Yes Jamie, More give me more".

I embrace him tightly wanting him deeper inside me. "You want more huh?" he took one of my legs and put it in his shoulder and started to stroke deeper in inside me. "Oh…. Harder Jamie… Fuck me harder". "You are mine Sassenach, Mine" he said while sucking my breast. "Say you are mine." He looked at me and stops slowing down. "I am yours Jamie. All yours." He again started fucking me this time harder and faster. I can feel his cock getting bigger. It's expanding inside me. "Fuck! Sassenach cum for me" he said as he fucking me. His cock is hitting so deep inside. As our hips match each other rhythm I came screaming his name. He pounded harder inside me with large stroke he came inside me, spreading his cum deep inside me.

After he finished cumming he fell on top me his cock till inside me. He moved to my sides and pulled me closer. "How was that for wild and cave man liked?" he asked. "It was perfect. I love you Jamie." He kissed me on my lips.

"I love you too Sassenach." I fell asleep in his arm feeling safe and knowing that he will be beside me when I wake up.

* * *

**Hey guys. So, how is it? This is my first Outlander story. I hope you guys will like it. The next chapter will be updated soon. Please leave a Review and tell me how it was? Also follow my story for more chapters. **

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning came way too soon for Claire and Jamie. Neither of them was ready to leave their bed or each other's warmth. Jamie pulled Claire closer to him. Snuggling and inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. But the moment didn't last long. It was interrupted by Jamie's godfather Murtagh.

"Wake up Jamie! Wake up lad, the sun is upon us." He knocked the door loudly. Jamie tried to ignore his uncle by pulling Claire closer to him and burying his head in her breast.

"Wake up Jamie!" He again knocked the door.

"Jamie get up immediately or I swear I will break the door." Jamie finally gave up and leaves the bed to see what all this fuss is about.

"What happened? Why are you banging the door like a mad man?" Jamie asked after opening the door.

"So, you're finally able to leave your wife's side?" Murtagh said trying to peek inside the room. Claire is already up holding the bed sheet to cover her and listing to their conversation.

"Why are you here so early in the morning?" Jamie again asked blocking the door so that Murtagh can't see Claire.

"Dougal wants us to stock up the pantry. Get ready quickly." Jamie sighed and closed the door. He went up to Claire and kissed her.

"Guess I will not be able to see you today at all."

"Don't worry I think you will manage yourself pretty well."

"Oh! Sassenach I can manage myself but I don't want to." He said kissing her again.

"Go now. I don't want Dougal to come here looking for you."

"I will be very busy today so don't get into any troubles."

"My dear husband, what are you even saying?"

"You know what I am saying. Don't get into any troubles. And stay with Mrs. Fitz if you get bored."

"You go, I will be alright. I have some work at the infirmary." Claire said kissing Jamie on the lips.

Jamie got ready and went to work after giving Claire a kiss on her lips. Claire saw as her husband went to work and finally get up from the bed to get ready herself.

* * *

As the morning went by Claire finally got some moment of peace. She had a serious patient today, who almost lost his limb, and some regular patient who came by for a regular check up. Life in Castle Leoch was not as bad as she first arrived. People now respect her and she knows that marring Jamie also contributes a lot to it. She was glad that nobody was following her anymore, like they first did. She was like a prisoner when she first arrived.

After finishing seeing all the patients and sorting through her medicine Claire went to the kitchen to get some lunch. She went straight to Mrs. Fitz and sit beside her.

"What's all this dishes for? Are we having some guest today?" Claire asked Mrs. Fitz.

"Yes dear, a guest just arrived an hour ago. The lord wants to hold a party in his honor."

"Do you know who this guest is?"

"No dear, But I think he is a merchant." Mrs. Fitz replied and went making breads.

"Hmm…Did Jamie came back yet?"

"No dear. Would you like some lunch?"

"I would love to." After taking the bread out from the oven Mrs. Fitz give Claire her lunch. After finishing her lunch Claire offered to help Mrs. Fitz but she politely declined and told her to get ready for the party.

* * *

Claire was getting ready for the party when she felt someone hold her from behind.

"Hello, beautiful." Jamie said kissing Claire's neck.

"Umm…. You are back." Claire said enjoying his manly scent.

"Aye Sassenach…" Jamie began to kiss Claire passionately on her lips.

"Don't start what you can't finish and get ready we have a party to attend."

"I can see that. What's this party all about?"

"Apparently, a guest has arrived and Colum wants to hold a party in his honor."

"So, we need to join the party I guess." Jamie sighs.

"It seems so. Now get ready quickly." Claire told Jamie and tried to walk away from him. But he holds her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Jamie what are you doing? We need to get ready."

"Oh! Sassenach I don't think they will notice if we are few minutes late. And after all I didn't have my way with you this morning." Jamie began to kissing her neck and gently squeezing her breast. Claire couldn't hold back her moan. Her self control was slipping away.

"So what do you recon my dear husband?"

"I say, we make up for our lost time." Jamie said kissing Claire hard. Jamie took off her dress and unbuckled his kilt. And he began to tease her.

"Oh… Jamie take me, take me hard and fast." Claire demanded looking at him.

"Your wish is my command Sassenach." Jamie went inside her suddenly. They let out a loud moan. He fucked Claire hard. It was raw. It was like they were apart from each other for a long time. The room was filled with their moans as they were losing themselves into each other.

* * *

Jamie and Claire arrived at the party after it had started. Claire looked beautiful in her dress and the blush on her cheeks. But only Jamie knows the reason of that blush. Some of the men eyed her and the girls envied her for her looks. Jamie pulled Claire closer to him.

"I hate how those idiots are eyeing you." Jamie said kissing Claire's head.

Claire rolled her eyed. "Oh please, look at all these girls,they are glaring at me. It's like I took their chance of having you."

"Nonsense Sassenach, they are just jealous of your good looks."

The couple were enjoying themselves in each other's company when Colum arrived. Everybody went to pay their respect to him. Jamie and Claire also went to pay their respect.

"Good evening Uncle. I hope you are well." Jamie said bowing to him.

"Good evening Lord Mackenzie." Claire said following her husband.

"Ah… Jamie, Ms. Claire so nice of you to join us. Ms. Claire I hope you are not having any problems here?" Colum asked.

"Not at all Jamie takes care of me very well." She said with a smile on her face.

"I see. Have you met our guest of honor today?" Colum asked showing them where he was standing. Claire couldn't see his face. He was talking to Douglas. "Come I will introduce you to him." Jamie and Claire followed him to meet this mysterious new guest.

"My friend let me introduce you to my nephew and his wife." Colum said introducing Jamie and Claire.

"Claire!" Before anything can be said Claire heard a voice. A voice she thought she will never hear again. She finally got a good look at the owner of the voice. And suddenly everything started to fade. Claire fainted in Jamie's arms.

The last thing she heard was Jamie calling her name before before darkness consumed her.

* * *

**Hey Guys, Thanks for your support. I hope you will like this chapter. **

**So, Who do you think this Guy is? I would like to know your thoughts about it. **

**And please review tell me how you like it. And follow this story for more chapter.**

**BYE.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Claire POV:

I heard someone calling my name. I tried to open my eyes but it felt so heavy. I tried to recall what happen. There is no way I just saw was true. Maybe I am just dreaming. That's it! It was just a dream. This time I again felt someone calling my name. I tried to my eyes. The light is so bright its blinding me. The first thing I saw was Jamie hovering over me.

"Sassenach?" that tender voice, I can feel his worry for me.

"Hey!" I said, reaching out to him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I was so worried. When you fainted I thought I lost you."

"What….what happened?"

"You fainted in the party. I brought you into our room." He said brushing away my hair from my face. "What happened, Claire? Why did you faint?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I…" before I can answer someone knock at the door and entered our room. I turned to see the intruder and there he was. I can't tell if I am imaging things right now or not. If this is really true.

"Claire!" he called me I thought I would never heard that voice again. I don't know what to say. I want to say so much to him.

"Why are you here?" words came out of my mouth before I can even react to it. He looked a little sad to my reaction.

"I should be asking you that question." He told me."Jamie…" I called for his help so that I can sit up. My head is a little dizzy. Maybe I hit my head when I fainted.

"Claire do you know Lord Quentin?" Jamie asked looking at him.

"Yes. He is my Uncle Lambert. Whom I believed to be dead, I don't know for maybe 6 years now." I said glaring at him.

"You must be Claire's husband?" he asked Jamie ignoring me.

"Yes sir, I am. But you are her uncle? Aren't you German? How can you be her uncle?" Jamie asked looking every bit of confused as I am but not for the same reason.

Uncle Lamb chuckled at Jamie's reaction. "French and German both actually, my father is a German who married a French lady and latter on came to England." He tried to make Jamie understand our confusing family background.

"But aren't Claire British ?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, but only from her mother side." replied Uncle Lamb.

"So, why did Claire faint seeing you? And I thought Claire had no close family member left after her first husband's death. She told me you died."

"That I would also like to know." I asked.

"Actually, I did not die. After Claire married Frank, and she settled on her new life, I went on a voyage to Asia. After a few months we faced a big storm in our way and our shipped sunk. But I and few other members of the ship were safe." explained Uncle Lamb.

I still don't get it my head is spinning. I know that he is slightly changing his story to make it believable to Jamie. But how did he come here, in 1743. And he spends the last 6 years here. How did he survive?

"How long have you been married?" asked Uncle Lamb looking at me.

"4 months." I replied.

"I see…. Jamie I would like to talk to Claire alone. Can you give us privacy?" Uncle Lamb asked. Jamie looked at me I nod at him. Jamie sighs and went out of the room to give us some privacy.

"Oh! Claire it's so good to see you." Uncle Lamb hugged me. Tears were dropping down my face. "Let me take a good look at your face." He wiped my tears. But this tear doesn't seem to stop.

"Uncle… I… I thought I lost you just like mom and dad. I never thought I would be able to see you again."

"Don't cry my dear. Its Faith that we are able to meet again." He said holding my hand and sitting beside me.

"How… I don't understand. How did you get here?" I asked I need answers.

"I will answer all your questions my dear but first tell me, does Jamie know that you are from the future?" he looked at me seriously.

"No." I said looking down at my hand. Suddenly it seems more interesting.

"Are you planning on telling him?"

"I… I don't know."

"Why not don't you believe in him?"

"I do… it's just, would he believe me? Would he see me the same way I am after I tell him the truth?" suddenly fear consume my heart. I love Jamie even if we know each other for a short time I love him. What if he hates me? What if he's scared of me after knowing the truth?

"Claire I thing you should tell him. After all you can't build a life on lie. If you love him you should tell him the truth."

Uncle gets up from the bed and walked towards the window. He looked outside and sighed, "I need to tell you so many things about our family."

"I understand uncle but what if he is scared of me? After I tell him the truth, what if he hates me?"

He looked at me and gives me a gentle smile, "The way I see things that lad loves you very much. He didn't leave your side after you fainted. He deserves the truth."

"Yes, you are right I guess."

"Claire don't be afraid, tell him the truth. And if something happens I will protect you with my life." after hearing those words I get the strength I need to face the truth.

"I will go now. You should rest." Uncle began to walk towards the door.

"Uncle…" he stopped and looked at me. " Can you please send Jamie inside?" I asked him. He smiled at me and went away after a few moments Jamie came into the room.

"Sassenach are you alright? Do you need something?"

"No… come here." He sits beside me and kissed me on my lips.

"Jamie I need to tell you something."

"What is it Claire? Your uncle also told me something weird." He said looking at me.

"What did he said?" I asked him curious to know what uncle told him.

"He said, 'To keep an open mind. And believe in you'. What's the matter did something happen Sassenach?"

"Jamie I need to tell you a truth. I am not from here."

He looked at me confused, "I know that Sassenach. You are from Oxfordime."

"No, I...I am not from this time. I don't belong in this time Jamie." And suddenly Jamie takes his hand away from me and gets up from the bed.

"What...what are you saying? You are kidding right. This is a joke right Sassenach."

"No. This is not a joke." I said softly to him.

He sits on the floor, "Are you a witch Claire? Tell me." He demanded answer. I get up from the bed and sit beside him tears are gathering around my eyes.

"I am not a witch Jamie. I am from the future." He looks at me shocked. "I was born October the 28th in the year 1918. That's 200 years from now. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?"

"I hear you. I hear you Claire. You keep that a secret from me? Why?" he asked, anger is clearly showed in his face.

"I am sorry. I was so scared. I didn't know how to tell you."

"You are cutting my guts out Claire."

"I am so sorry. Forgive me Jamie. Forgive me please." I beg him for forgiveness taking his hand in mine.

"Forgiven! But I need some time." With that he walks out of the room and I am left crying in the floor afraid that I will lose him.

* * *

**Hey guys, Thank you for your support. Please tell me how you like this chapter. I hope you will like this changes i have made.**

** Please review and follow this story for the next chapter. **

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jamie POV:

I walked out from our room. I don't know where I am going. Everything that Claire told seems like a dream, only it's not a dream. Claire, my wife, really is from another time. This explains all the questions that popped in my mind.

Oh God now I know why she went back to the stone circle that time. And I punished her. Just because she wanted to return to her time I punished her. I don't know what to do.

Should I send her back? An honorable man will do that. But I don't want to be an honorable man. I want her here with me. But she will suffer here, with a husband who is painted as a criminal and have a price on his head. How will I be able to give her a peaceful life?

My legs lead me to the back of the castle towards the forest where Claire picks her medicinal herb. I remember watching Claire as she carefully picked up her herbs.

What am I going to do?

I lost myself in my thoughts. Suddenly I hear someone calling my name. "Jamie" I looked back to see who was it? I saw Lord Quentin, Claire's uncle, walking towards me with a pipe in his hand.

"It's hard to catch up with you lad" said Lord Quentin as he stands beside me.

"Lord Quentin" I addressed him. "Do you have something to say to me?" I replied blankly, as I am not in a mood to chat.

"Please call me Uncle Lamb. After all you are my Claire's husband." A silence grew between us I don't know what to say. He smoked from his pipe again. "From the look of your face I assume Claire told you about everything?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And what did you think about it?"

"I don't know" I replied lowering my head looking at the grass beneath my feet.

"You believe her?" he asked looking at me raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. She is my wife. I vowed to protect her and believe in her."

"I see…." He trailed off and began to smoke his pipe again. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do?"

"You Love her very much, don't you?"

"Of course I do. She is my wife. She is my Sassenach. I can give my life for her. I can do anything for her." I replied angrily. How can he doubt my love for Claire?

"If Claire wants to go back in her time will you let her? Will you Jamie Fraser be able to sacrifice your love for her happiness?"

He asked the question I have been dreaded to think about. Will I let her go away from me? Will I be able to live without Claire? I know that I can lay down my life for her but will I be able live in a time where there is no Claire.

I looked at him in the eyes and replied, "If Claire wants that, than for her happiness I am willing to let her go."

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**So sorry for the late update and also for the short chapter. I got kinda lazy. And with all the assignment and me being sick I forgot to update new chapter. But don't worry I am back now and I hope you guys will continue to support me. **

**Thanks for the Reviews. Please tell me how you like Jamie's POV? Should I write more of it? And also share your thoughts about this chapter.**

**Don't forget to follow this story for more chapters.**

**Bye.**


End file.
